Todaro Family, Jennifer and Ocay Sitconfiver, Joshua and Xandra Juritin with the Chong Family 2036
Transcript Nicole: "The Todaros, Jennifer and Ocay Sitconfiver, and Joshua and Xandra Juritin were visiting the Chong Family because the family was highly Asian." Giuseppe: "Listen up, guys! I heard from FaceBook that my former wife Paula Iconic watched an episode with each family member that came from a country of Asia and I purely hate Asians! Let's go to Tampa to beat the living (bleep) out of them all!" Venere: (using her Roman accent) "Mamma-Mia! We have to hurt them really hard!" Jennifer: "WE WILL NOT LET THOSE ASIAN KIDS WATCH TV!" Pietro: "AND THEY ALL SHOULD NOT PLAY WITH TOYS!" Joshua: "Yeah, right! These grapefruits shall not watch TV and play with toys!" (Laughs) Xandra: "Toys are for babies and TV is for adults!" Hot-Air Balloon Ride group goes into a secret room Venere: "I have the money for it." see Gadadhara's room attendant Venere: "Hi, it's Venere Todaro. I have a husband, Giuseppe Todaro. He will go with his siblings, as well as two other couples." Xandra: "Yes! We're going together as a group!" Room attendant: "Ma-am, a ride on the hot air balloon costs 30 dollars. Plus 10 dollars per person, and 5 dollars across each state." Venere: "We're going to Tampa, Florida. The address is" Room attendant: "Ma-am, since you are in New York, and since you have to go to Florida, you'll be in eight different states. That's 130 dollars, please." The Visit group is in Tampa, FL and they witness the Chong Family house Joshua: "There it is!" Angelo: "We all hate bratty Asians!" Giovanni: "So we must hurt them as hard as possible!" Giuseppe: "Come on, guys!" gang enters the Chong Family household Makiko: "Zhao, there are some intruders." Giuseppe: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP, YOU JAPANESE MAGGOT!" Zhao: "What is happening?" Stacie: "YOU BETTER EAT A THOUSAND PILES OF (bleep), YOU CHINESE BEAST!" Giuseppe gets Tough [Adam is watching Sonic X on TV while playing with his Tails and Sonic plushies] surprisingly appears out of nowhere Giuseppe: "HELLO THERE, YOU IDIOTIC MALAYSIAN! YOU WILL RECEIVE A BIG SPANKING FOR WATCHING TV AND PLAYING WITH TOYS!" approaches Adam Adam: "Mommy, daddy! An evil man is threatening to spank me! Help, please!" Giuseppe gets tougher Giuseppe: "Momma-mia!! (bleep)ING SPANKING!!!" flees from Giuseppe comes down the stairs to see what was going on and suddenly sees Stacie Stacie: "YOU INDIAN BRAT! YOU DESERVE A COLD SHOWER!" then cut to Zaza playing with her Hello Kitty plush but notices Pietro Pietro: "TOYS ARE FOR BABIES, YOU HIDEOUS THAI (bleep)!" spots a 14-year-old South Korean girl and a 12-year-old North Korean boy named Kwong-Soo and Jung-Dee respectively Angelo: "YOU MUST GET ATTACKED BY MY (bleep)ING MACE, YOU KOREAN WORMS!" Kwong-Soo: "OMG!" Jung-Dee: "Run for it, sis!" and Jung-Dee hide in the basement and lock the basement door shut Spanking aftermath Venere: "Let's get out of here." Stacie: "Let's get the (bleep) outta here!" is completely red 20 minutes later group is back in Brooklyn hot-air balloon safely lands inside the hotel Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory Space Transcripts Category:Todaro Family Visit Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts